


嘘

by shaizi_zhang



Category: Kamen Rider OOO
Genre: M/M, NSFW
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 13:20:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18917839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaizi_zhang/pseuds/shaizi_zhang
Summary: “嘘——”





	嘘

映an—嘘

正经东西是写不出来了，所以车门焊死，给我往多国料理餐厅开x

嘘

这就是热的感觉吗？

映司从背后整个贴上来的身体把他圈在胸膛和墙壁之间的方寸空间当中挣脱不得——又或者是他自己暂时不想挣脱也说不定。  
覆在手背上的掌心是热的，紧贴着肩胛的胸膛是热的，环在腰间的手臂也是热的。  
屈从本能的欲望像一把火，烧得又快又烈，让人把什么现实都暂时抛在脑后。

火野映司把气吐在他耳边的时候，Ankh是真的很想动手打人——  
但不能。  
不仅仅是因为对方紧紧贴在他背后，让他不方便动作的原因。  
耳边是映司因为紧张而变得小心翼翼的声音。  
说的却是——  
“忍耐一下吧，Ankh。”

——忍你个头！  
Ankh也很想像平日一样就这么凶巴巴的怼回去，但是缺乏润滑的插入带来的痛楚和快感同样强烈，在他热得发昏的脑袋里搅成一团——就算勉强张开了嘴，也只是发出了被欲望浸透的甜腻呻吟。  
鲜明的摩擦感让人更加明确了“被侵犯”这个事实，膝盖软得几乎要支撑不了身体。他把额头也贴在墙壁上，徒劳的希望能够稍微降下过高的温度，不知道从什么时候开始被映司握在手心的肉棒却硬挺着，从顶端渗出粘哒哒的前液，甚至在对方恶意展示的手指之间拉成暧昧的细丝。  
“你这家伙……”  
并非感到羞耻，却能够察觉到对方动作当中带有过于明显的倾向——火野映司贴在他耳边低低地、愉快地笑出了声。  
是不带有恶意的嘲笑，Ankh闭起眼睛象征性的挣动了两下，连带着还没有完全落到地上的腰带发出了清脆的金属碰撞声，在本该安静的夜晚里听起来格外清晰。  
偏偏在这种时候，从楼下店里突然传来了一声像是椅子被撞到的声音，两具紧贴的身体同时一僵，然后是映司贴在他耳边倒吸了一口气。  
吸气带动的微小气流惹得他耳朵发痒，但是映司就像也知道自己做了什么，弥补似的把嘴唇贴在他覆着一层薄汗的后颈上，突然重重挺了一下腰，Ankh只来得及瞪他一眼，就被过分激进的动作逼得只能大口喘息起来。  
不过，从楼下持续传来的声音显然的影响了对方的兴致，从刚刚那一下里恢复过来的Ankh有机会抓住了映司的手腕制止了他看起来还想继续的打算。  
“喂、你搞什么……楼下有人来吧？”  
“都这个时间了，说不定是听错了呢。”  
看起来漫不经心的回应了一句，映司的手却还是放松了力道，得以暂时喘息一阵的Greeed即刻放松了下来，虽然高涨的欲望并未得到疏解，却也打算就这样放对方离开。  
本来本来应该是这样才对。  
但是偏偏脚步声也这样不凑巧地同时停在了门口，隔着薄到令人疑心可能连喘息声都遮挡不住的门板，传来的是店主——白石千世子的声音。

“那个啊、映司君，已经睡了吗？”

——真是太糟糕了。  
差不多相同的念头从两人的思绪中一并略过，本来放松下来的身体又再次绷紧，映司没能忍住声音的闷哼一声，无可奈何的及时咬住了嘴唇。  
从他的角度低下头去，只能看到Ankh瞬间紧绷起来的侧脸，递过来的眼神翻译出来，意思大概是“敢答话就杀了你”吧。  
火野映司忍不住笑了起来，凑过去轻轻吻着对方因为他这个动作而更加泛红的眼角算是安抚，然后压低了声音开口。  
“嗯——现在已经躺着了……那个、千世子小姐要是有事的话，我换一下衣服就来。”

过于从容的对话内容几乎让Ankh产生了“这事很平常”的错觉，但是紧贴在他背后的人丝毫没有要离开的意思，反倒故意贴近了过来。  
“嘘。”  
表示噤声的短小音节被对方刻意的在他耳边说出来。  
绝对是故意的——他再怎样也不可能在这种时候发出声音——火野映司肯定是知道这种事的。  
细小的气流吹进耳道，本来压低的声音落在耳膜上几乎变成了轰响，Ankh把因为有人打扰而哽在喉咙里的那口气狠狠地吐出来，带着和平常一样的强硬态度扭头堵上了映司凑过来的嘴唇。  
一个亲吻来得理所当然又兵荒马乱，最初是映司没想到对方的反击来得这么快而直接——千世子小姐还站在门口，他不能发出任何可疑的声音，甚至还得小心压抑着动作，好避免……  
只是随着Ankh柔软的舌尖小心地试探过来，保持理智就变成了比保持安静更难的事情。

映司就只来得及分心听到了一句“不用麻烦了呢，映司君”，就被蓄意撩拨的Greeed完全吸引了注意，舌尖在口腔里翻搅的细微水声在感官中无限放大，他甚至都没分出半点注意去听门外的动静，只是把不能尽兴的部分全都折算进唇舌纠缠当中。  
他回答了千世子小姐的话吗？或者只是发出了让人一听就能明白的暧昧音调？  
Ankh正贴着他的嘴唇小声地发出嗤笑，在寂静的夜里听起来格外明显——这声音有没有传到门外人的耳朵里？  
他有太多问题得不到答案，可狡猾的Greeed打定了主意不给他机会——Ankh屈起手臂推他的肩膀，暂时被搅乱了脑子的人类下意识退开了一些，原本相连的部分就此分开，Ankh似笑非笑的扫了他一眼，随便踢掉了还挂在小腿上的布料——膝盖故意蹭过他的腿，坦然的在他的注视下转过身来。

因为方才一番亲密动作而有些凌乱的短袖衬衫还勉强算是穿在身上，习惯了微弱光线的眼睛意外地捕捉到敞开衣领留下的阴影边缘有一颗痣——明明是一颗痣而已，注意力却不由自主的完全被吸引了过去。

“喂。”  
Ankh带着意味不明的笑容倚在身后的墙上，自然而然地收拢了搭在他肩上的手臂。  
映司顺着他的意思把脸凑近过去，换来对方明显愉快意味的轻笑声，手掌底下的腰部线条自然收紧，随之而来的是对方屈起膝盖带着挑衅意味的蹭了过来。  
“Ankh……”  
虽然浮现出了像是苦恼的表情，不过就实际而言——他的手臂架着对方的腿弯，有意配合的Greeed用后背抵着墙壁，大方的向前挺了挺腰。映司低下头去吻对方脖颈的时候，Ankh反击似的偏头咬他的耳朵，刻意压低又带着情欲沙哑的声音混着温热的吐息落在耳畔。  
“不是说‘嘘——’吗，映司？”

是嘲笑。  
甚至还带着不甚明显的恶意，在这种时候——做着亲密的事、身体相贴、微弱的光线中扬起下巴紧绷的线条都带着诱惑感觉的时候。  
该怎么形容呢……  
——真不愧是Ankh吧？  
本来被打断的情绪轻易被人再次撩拨起来，稍微回过神来的时候，发现Ankh学着他之前的样子展示着手指沾上的自那个顶端渗出的前液。  
真让人难以忍耐。  
他遵循着本能把手扶在对方腰间的时候，Ankh也自然的配合着把腿环上了他的腰侧。  
还没有尽兴的器官抵在隐秘的穴口处，接着就被食髓知味而又蓄意挑衅的Greeed故意压低而“吃”进来头部。  
从下方望过来的眼神带着不加掩饰的挑衅，又因为泛红的眼角变得暧昧起来，Ankh索性把双手环过了映司的脖颈后方，带着某种恶劣的暗示，用舌尖慢慢的沿着对方的耳廓舔了起来。  
“Ankh今天很心急啊。”  
映司的声音听起来像是表面平静实际湍急且暗流密布的河水，Ankh眯起眼睛感受着陷入了腰间皮肤的手指的力度，在映司看不到的地方弯起了嘴角。

腿根紧绷，灼热的硬挺器官再次挤进狭窄的入口，被填满的酥麻感觉沿着脊背窜上大脑，Ankh眯起眼睛，倒还记得楼下有人，环着映司的脖子凑了上去，把含糊的呜咽喘息都堵在对方唇齿之间。

这场景对于映司来说就太过刺激了，无论是对方体内的火热紧致还是贴上来的柔软唇瓣都像是轻易就能撩拨起他的情绪，Greeed满不在乎的把腿缠在他腰间，便仅靠着后背和两人相连的地方支撑——这姿势能让他进入得极深，映司忍不住要担心会不会痛的问题，但Ankh看起来并没有不舒服——或者不如说，向来坦诚面对欲望的Greeed自己晃着腰吞吃着他的性器，找到会舒服的地方就贪婪的绞紧挽留，甚至自顾自的就把性器的顶端在他身上磨蹭起来，坦然的展露出一副沉迷其中的样子。  
“Ankh今天真的很心急呢。”  
映司刚刚从一个缠绵的亲吻里拿回了主导权，平日里傲慢的Greeed被他的阴茎钉在墙上，在欲望拉扯下慢慢露出了狼狈但美味的一面。  
他把头埋进对方颈窝里慢慢舔着刚刚才留意到的那颗痣，放缓了腰胯的动作不再大幅度的抽送，而是故意抵着深处的某一点研磨，快感如同电流一般在身体里蔓延开，Ankh圈着他肩膀的手臂、环在他腰间的腿和顺从包裹着他性器的后穴都一并收紧了起来——  
只差一点。  
却被不知在什么地方学坏了的人类、不带恶意的用拇指堵住了欲望宣泄的出口。  
“啊、你——”  
染着情欲而变得略微沙哑的抱怨还没说出口，又被抬起头迎了上来的嘴唇堵了个正着，陷在欲望漩涡里的Greeed毫不犹豫的咬了下去，故意使坏的人类也不在意这些许的反抗，混着扩散开的血腥味继续了更像是发泄的亲吻。

——这个、混蛋  
Ankh抗拒的揪住了对方的发尾，可他实在被这个人类折腾得够呛，甜蜜而又过分强烈的快感从腰的部分开始扩散开，原本怎么也放松不下来的紧绷腰线也融化了一般不得不借着对方的支持才勉强挺直。  
欲望的强烈之处他身为Greeed早有体会，只是这样直白的指向自身的欲望，还是第一次。  
如果这个时候对上视线，好像就会发生不得了的事情。  
火野映司一直是一个温柔到近乎愚蠢的人类。  
那这个掐着他的腰恣意妄为、堵着他的宣泄口又吻着他的傲慢人类是谁？  
在亲吻的间隙发出那种甜腻呻吟的……又真的就是自己吗？  
“Ankh……”  
人类的亲吻在发泄过后就趋向和缓，但下面的冲击却没有丝毫缓和的余地，快感的潮水一波一波的冲刷着Greeed引以为傲的理智头脑，得不到宣泄的痛苦和快感交织成双生藤蔓，攀缘着覆盖了整个身体。  
——人类的软弱身体。  
腿根到腰侧的肌肉随着又一记正中的顶撞而无意识的痉挛起来，Ankh终于还是妥协的垂下了眼睫——积蓄已久的生理性眼泪顺着眼角倏而滑下，原本看起来冷酷无情的掠夺者立刻慌了手脚。  
“A、Ankh……？欸、很痛吗？那个……”  
——又是平日的映司了。  
Ankh眨眨眼睛让视野更清晰一点，突然就忍不住笑出了声：“你傻吗？”  
“欸……”  
他在对方露出更傻的表情之前就吻了过去，连带着身体内部也跟着收缩起来，映司抓着他的腰，只觉得被快感的浪潮打得一阵一阵的头晕目眩。  
最后留在意识里的，是在极近的距离当中，Ankh泛着红的眼角，他无意识的在情潮的怂恿下嘟囔了什么，Greeed对此嗤之以鼻，却大方的任由他在身体最隐秘的深处留下痕迹。  
精液冲刷在最深处的体验难以形容，Ankh有一瞬间几乎感觉到了窒息，欲望被放大到极限之后得到的满足也好像没有尽头一般，被欲望冲昏头脑的人类嘟囔了一句什么，Ankh只来得及在鼻腔里哼了一声就被拖进了下一波情潮当中。

 

——『我喜欢Ankh。』

END


End file.
